<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>纪念品 by CheeseHappiness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196978">纪念品</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness'>CheeseHappiness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breddy, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠, 雙琴俠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseHappiness/pseuds/CheeseHappiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>breddy 无差</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen &amp; Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>纪念品</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“往沙发那里挑一个纪念品带走吧。”</p><p>陈韦丞蹲在那一堆电线里整理自己要带走的各种设备，听到杨博尧说的这一句话之后，他往沙发看了看，那里堆满了之前他们在世巡和去各处旅游时买的“共同财产”。</p><p>“纪念品？”陈韦丞哼了一下鼻子。“只能拿一个吗？那你还挺宝贝这些东西的。”</p><p>“你喜欢，全部带走都可以。”杨博尧关上了水龙头，把沾满水滴的杯子倒扣在沥水篮里。</p><p>陈：“有什么好纪念的？”</p><p>杨：“纪念你在街头睡睡袋的时候被流浪汉骚扰。”<br/>
陈：“无聊。”</p><p>杨：“纪念你在芬兰的酒吧里能被那位酒保吻手背。”<br/>
陈：“幼稚。”</p><p>杨：“纪念你成功瞒过我，和那位大学生暧昧半年。”<br/>
陈：“多疑。”</p><p>杨：“纪念只有我愿意在他妈的半夜三点陪你跑去看海。”<br/>
陈：“诡辩。”</p><p>杨：“纪念你爱过男人。”<br/>
陈：“自大。”</p><p>杨：“纪念我们有过的一切。”<br/>
陈：“……” “虚伪。”</p><p>“……”<br/>
“……”</p><p>“你什么时候走？”。<br/>
“今晚7点的飞机。”陈韦丞把电脑放进背包里，“你呢？”<br/>
“还没想好。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>